Trivia
by kairi990
Summary: [SUSPENDED.UNDER REVIEW]A blast from the past may not be great news...Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

This story started off as a drabble in my journal. I thought about it, and decided to flesh it out. There's actually more to this chapter, but I decided to cut it to leave a bit of suspense... I know, it's ridiculously short, but I won't keep you waiting long for the next piece.

This is my first fan fiction, and any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks.

As much as I wish I did, I don't own Azumanga Daioh...

* * *

**Trivia - Chapter 1**

Nyamo sat at the table fidgeting with her cup of tea. This was the third night Yukari had gone out with her new boyfriend Kazuya. Usually on a Friday night like this Nyamo and Yukari would be at a bar spending their paychecks on sake and yakitori. Instead, Nyamo had nothing to do.

It would be safe to say that Kazuya was the male version of Yukari. After all, they were both interested in the same things, and both had dangerously short tempers. Yukari had met Kazuya two weeks ago at a Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) tournament in Shibuya:

_The arcade was filled with teens and young adults alike, all crowded around the DDR machine where two people were facing off in an intense dance battle. On one side was the two-year reigning champion, Kazuya Uemura. On the other was a woman who some could identify as the English teacher from a local high school._

_"You're pretty good" Kazuya called to the teacher._

_"Hmph! Make sure you have your money ready" she responded. Yukari's eyes were fixed on the game screen, trying not to break her combo. _

_The music got faster as the two progressed to the next level. An hour and a half had gone by since the challenge had started, and it showed no signs of slowing down. Kazuya and Yukari were neck and neck in score. _

_"C'mon Kazuya! Show this loser who's the champ!" an anonymous member of the crowd yelled. _

_"Son of a Bitch! I'll show em' who's the loser " Yukari grunted under her breath._

_In a slick motion, Yukari tossed a marble onto Kazuya's dance pad, causing him to slip. He broke his fall by gripping one of the sidebars. Despite Kazuya's effort to restore his points lost, Yukari's score had far surpassed his by the time he regained his balance._

_The round came to a close and Yukari was declared the winner. The Arcade owner presented her with a gold-toned DDR championship trophy which she waved in Kazuya' face. "Ha, Ha! Who's the champ now!" Yukari teased.  
_

_"I just slipped! If it weren't for that, I would be rubbing that trophy in your face!" Kazuya shouted back. _

_"Whatever loser! Just pay up!"_

_Kazuya reached down into his pocket and pulled out a 10,000 yen bill. He slapped it into Yukari's hand "There!"_

_Yukari quickly stuffed the bill in her pocket and stepped off the platform. Kazuya looked on from the platform, scowling, as Yukari was showered with cheers from the crowd. There was no way that he could allow her to get away with humiliating him. His mind raced to think of a way to get his money, and his pride back._

_Just as Yukari was about to make her way out of the arcade, Kazuya stopped her at the door. "Hey! Wait up!" he called from the platform._

_"What now!" she responded._

_"You and Me! Drinking contest! Whoever wins, pays for the drinks AND coughs up 10,000 yen." _

_The crowd gasped .Their heads soon turned to Yukari, awaiting her answer to the bold challenge._

_"Are you addicted to losing or somethin'?" she replied sarcastically_

_"Do you accept my challenge or not?"_

_Yukari couldn't resist, what could be better than free drinks and 20,000 yen? "Fine, I accept! But be warned, you don't know who you're up against!"_

_"Let's see about that!" Kazuya was sure of himself. There was no way he could lose..._

* * *

There it is folks. Please R&R! Thanx muchly! 


	2. Chapter 2

The document manager is seriously f-ing around with me... I have to use line breaks because for some freakin' reason, I cannot add a long space!

Anyways... Sorry to keep you waiting so long! I had the inspriation one night (no lie) to change the plot somewhat. So I revised chapter two so that it can head in the intended direction.

Here is chapter two folks - Meet Kazuya.

** I don't, but hopefully will own Azumanga Daioh! R&R!**

_

* * *

_**Trivia - Chapter 2  
**

_Most of the crowd that had gathered at the arcade now assembled at the selected battleground, "Goichi's Restaurant & Bar"._

_A square table had been moved to the center of the restaurant. At this table sat Kazuya, Yukari, and a young man by the name of Akira, who had volunteered to be "referee". _

_The barkeep prepared for the contest, placing two medium-sized shot glasses, and a bottle of sake on the table. Kazuya and Yukari looked at the bottle with disgust, before looking to the barkeep._

_"Sake!" they asked in unison_

_"This is a drinking contest, not a friggin' birthday party!" Yukari criticized. _

_Insulted by her brash comment, the barkeep removed the bottle from the table and retreated to the storage room. He returned moments later with a tall, clear, glass bottle. Kazuya examined the label, it was an imported over proof Jamaican rum._

_"That's more like it", Kazuya commented as he opened the bottle, filling the shot glasses to the brim. "Shall we get started?" he asked, handing the bottle to the referee._

_"You sure you wanna do this?" Yukari asked arrogantly._

_Kazuya grinned, "Are you asking me or yourself"_

_There was a brief moment of intense eye contact before Kazuya turned to Akira, nodding for him to start the countdown._

_The young man began "Three...Two...One...Start!"_

_The crowd burst into excitement as Yukari and Kazuya polished off their first shots. They flashed the empty glasses for verification to Akira, who promptly refilled them with the redolent, clear liquid._

_Another moment of eye contact preceded the next round, this one longer than the last._

_"Go!"_

_With a pound of the shot glasses against the table, the second round was over. Kazuya's cheeks had already started to bear a slight pink tint. Yukari took notice, figuring he couldn't hang on much longer._

_Five rounds later the rum had finished, it was replaced by Russian Vodka. The glasses were refilled, and the eighth round was about to begin. _

_Akira opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the ring of a cell phone playing Namie Amuro's "Put Em' Up". Yukari identified it to be her own. She looked at the caller ID, it was Nyamo's number. Yukari shoved the phone back into her pocket, Nyamo could wait, she would only distract her. Yukari gripped the shot glass and waited for the signal._

_"Alright...Go!" Akira shouted._

_Kazuya and Yukari knocked back the vodka shots. The strong liquor stung as it rolled down Kazuya's throat, causing him to jerk his head. Yukari's scrunched her face to similar feeling.

* * *

Evening came and a majority the crowd, including Akira, had gone home. The individuals who still remained either stayed out of interest, or wanted to see if their bets would pay off. It was evident that the two drunkards had already passed their limits, but neither of them was ready to give up. After two bottles of bourbon, one bottle of vodka, and bottle of Jamaican white rum, Yukari and Kazuya had become engaged in a fantasy sea battle._

_"We must keep the enemy at bay!" Yukari shouted_

_Kazuya pointed at Yukari "P-Prepare--t-t-to be -b-boarded!" he attempted to stand up, but fell out of his chair._

_"Ha! Ha! Victoreee!" Yukari slurred, banging her fists on the table. "Tiiimee to celebrate! Bring out the Sake!"_

_"YUKARI!" a familiar voice shouted_

_Yukari looked around the spinning room trying to find the source, "I-Is there a-a-another who w-wishes t-to face m-my wrath!"_

_Nyamo had gone to almost every bar (appropriately) that she and Yukari had ever been to, in an attempt to find her. Remembering that Yukari said she was going to Shibuya, Nyamo decided to look in "Goichi's"; and there she was. Seated on one side of the table was Yukari, rambling about pirates and cannons. On the other side of the table--rather on the floor, lay a man who, like Yukari, obviously had too much to drink. It was a pathetic sight, but one that Nyamo had gotten used to as Yukari's friend._

"_What the—"Yukari looked up to see two blurry women approaching her "S-Stay back! I'm armed!"_

"_You're drunk"_

"_Nuh-uh"Yukari replied childishly _

"_Yes you are! Now c'mon let's go!" Nyamo pried the shot glass from Yukari's hand and placed it on the table._

"_I m-must fight to the end c-captain!" Yukari shouted, thrusting her arms into the air._

"_YOU'VE ALREADY REACHED YOUR END!"_

"_Turncoat!"_

_The two quarreled and slapped at each other before being interrupted by the bartender_

"_Hold on a second" He called from behind his counter. "Who's going to pay for all this?"_

_Paying for Yukari's damages was also something she had gotten used to. "How much…" Nyamo asked routinely_

"_24,000 Yen"_

"_24,000!" Nyamo could have passed-out. "I don't have that much!"  
_

Nyamo smiled at the thought of that night. No matter how much trouble Yukari got her into, she could never stay mad at her. She continued to rock the tea cup back and forth, staring aimlessly into the clear green liquid. It wasn't long before her mind drifted off again…

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukari was having the time of her life. She had only known Kazuya for a little more than two weeks, but it felt more like a lifetime. 

"Floor it!" she yelled at Kazuya

On this date, they decided to go joyriding through the streets of Tokyo in Kazuya's car. It was a fitting activity since both had a lust for speed.

"Yeah baby! That's twelve!" Yukari cheered; they had just broken another red light.

* * *

_Why couldn't she find a boyfriend to spend time with? She could have gone out with Keisho, a man her mother had suggested. Then again, Keisho was older than her, much older. Then there was Eijiroo… _The cup rocked back and forth in quickened pace._ Why was she allowing her self to be bored? There are things she can do without Yukari... Yukari--Wait a second... Whatever happened to-- _The cup nearly fumbled out of Nyamo's hand as she was snapped out of her daze. Something was being thrown at her window. 

Curious, Nyamo stepped out onto the balcony and looked down.

Parked outside of the building was a modded, black sports car, decorated with racing decals. Next of it, still throwing rocks, was Yukari.

"I see you! Now quit throwing the damn rocks!" Nyamo yelled down

"Just had to make sure, I know how stupid you P.E teachers can be!"

Nyamo shook her head.

"Anyways, I came to ask if you wanted to go drinking with us"

"Drinking? Now?" _Us?_

"_No dumbass! In the year 2010!_ OF COURSE NOW!"

"Isn't a bit late?"

"It's a Friday night!"

"Okay, just let me get some clothes on"

It would be Nyamo's first time meeting Kazuya. Yukari informed her on the way home one afternoon, that Kazuya was the man who was lying on the floor at "Goichi's". The two had run into each other at a video game store the following day, and started going out several days after that. _How cute_. Besides that she knew nothing else about him.

Yukari was leaning against the car when Nyamo emerged from the building. "Took you long enough" she scoffed, pressing off of the vehicle. "Kazuya!" she yelled at a man who was leaning against a street post.

Kazuya immediately turned around and walked over to them.

"Oh, yeah…You've never met Kazuya right?"

"No, I haven't"

Nyamo studied him as he approached. He was wearing dark denim jeans, tan-colored timberland boots, and a black tank which showed off the tattoos on his right bicep.

Kazuya now stood before them. "Kazuya, Nyamo. Nyamo, Kazuya" Yukari said informally.

Getting a full view of him, Nyamo couldn't believe this was the same drunk who lay on the floor that night at "Goichi's". Kazuya happened to be a good-looking guy; dark hair which he spiked, strong jaw line, clean shaved face. He also possessed a set of hazy grey eyes, which seemed to glow despite the lack of light. Not only was Kazuya handsome in the face, but he was rather tall, and had a well-built, athletic body. Judging by his looks alone, Yukari did well.

Bowing, "I'm Kazuya Uemura" he said politely "Yukari talks about you a lot, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Minamo Kurosawa." Nyamo bowed back. _Talks about me? In three days they've gotten that close? _It was scary for Nyamo to even think about what she said.

"Alright, alright, you two did your shit. Can we go now?" Yukari groaned

Kazuya laughed, "She's so adorable", pinching Yukari's cheek

Yukari rolled her eyes before swatting his hand away.

Nyamo looked at Kazuya,_ Adorable? Yukari!_

_

* * *

_

Isn't that just cute...

Chapter three is already on the way!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is shorter than the last I think. Awww well. Read, Review, and all that good stuff!  
A special shout-out to all that have reviewed already!

**I DON'T OWN AZUMANGA! (Obviously I wouldn't be writing a fan-fiction if I did...)  
**

**

* * *

Trivia - Chapter 3**

_Good _Nyamo thought. Yukari wasn't driving, and that was a relief for her. Little did she know that Kazuya was a worse driver than Yukari. She didn't have a clue what she was in for.

"We all strapped in?" Kazuya asked, buckling his own seatbelt.

Yukari pushed her seatbelt aside. "You must be talking to Nyamo"

"Well, I am" Nyamo confirmed.

Kazuya started the engine. "So where are we headed?"

"Yotchan" Yukari replied.

"Gotcha"

As soon as they pulled out of the parking space, Kazuya took off like bat out of hell. Nyamo held onto her seatbelt; it felt like her heart skipped three beats.

They sped through the neighborhood, almost running over a grey cat, who flashed his blazing white fangs in anger as they sped past him. On the main street Kazuya weaved through the cars, broke three red lights, and nearly mowed down a few kids on the crosswalk.

"Bastard!" Yomi grunted at speeding the black car.

Tomo scratched her head. "I could have sworn I just saw Yukari"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Kagura commented.

The car came to sudden halt, just about throwing Nyamo into the back of Kazuya's seat. They had arrived at the bar in less than five minutes, a trip that would have taken at least ten if Nyamo were driving.

"That-was-AWESOME!" Yukari jumped out of the car excitedly.

Nyamo came out of the car slowly, holding her stomach._ Why did I say yes?_ The amount of back flips her stomach did would have qualified it for the Olympics.

"Look alive Nyamo!" Yukari slapped her on the back

Nyamo still gripped her abdomen. "It's a good thing I'm not dead"

The atmosphere of the bar was laid back, despite the fact that there were many people present. Majority of them being businessmen and women who came to drink away a long, tiresome week.

"This place is dead" Yukari declared upon entering the bar. "It's a Friday night, and just look at these lifeless bastards!" she gestured to a few businessmen, some turning around to shoot back dirty looks.

Nyamo yanked her friend's arm "Yukari!"

"What!"

"That's not polite!"

"Please" Yukari rolled her eyes "Friggin 'goody-two-shoes'"

"Who are you calling 'goody-two-shoes'?"

"The bimbo gym teacher that's standing in front of me!"

"That's it!" Nyamo lunged at Yukari.

Kazuya looked on as the two got into another one of their cheek pulling fights; He found the display to be quite amusing. Yukari criticized Nyamo's past failures, and Nyamo countered with back with some dirt of her own. Through all this Kazuya (and everyone else within an earshot) heard some interesting anecdotes: Nyamo got kicked off the basketball team because she allegedly copped a feel on one of the players, Yukari lost one of her front teeth falling down a flight of stairs and refused to come back to school for days, Mrs. Kurosawa grounded Nyamo after finding a secret stash of "commemorative" photos under her daughter's bed, Yukari came into school drunk one morning and rose hell on everyone. The list went on; but things turned sour at the slight mention of a love letter. That's when the feuding women began throwing whatever was in their reach; Kazuya and a few other people ran for cover behind the bar counter.

The fight ended with neither of them being declared the winner. They were kicked out of the bar after Yukari threw a chair at Nyamo and missed. The wayward chair ended up hitting the restaurant owner who didn't even think twice before banishing them from the premises. So they again found themselves on the road. Nyamo and Yukari both looking out the window, and Kazuya suffering the deafening silence.

"So" Kazuya started, trying to break the ice, "what's the plan?"

"..."

"..."

"Right" he sighed, unsuccessful.

Kazuya continued to drive aimlessly around Tokyo, the car fell into a deadpan silence once again. He thought for a moment, and was going to say something until...

"Take me home" Yukari said plainly

Both Nyamo and Kazuya looked up.

"W-what?"

"Did I stutter? I said take me home"

"Yuka-"

"Take-Me-Home"

Nyamo looked at Kazuya who, judging by facial expression, was blindsided by Yukari's demand. Nyamo didn't fully understand what triggered Yukari's sudden mood change either, to a strange one at that. Yukari wasn't the type to stay upset for long time.

Kazuya flipped the indicator on, and headed back to Yukari's neighborhood. "Fine"

They pulled up to the Tanizaki residence. Kazuya put the parking brake on, before getting out and walking Yukari up to her door.

"Did I ask for a chaperone? I'm a grown-ass woman, I think I can make it to my own door without hurting myself!" Yukari barked.

Kazuya stopped "W-wait, What's going on?"

"Look--" She relaxed her once furrowed eyebrows "I have a lot on my mind, okay?"

Kazuya nodded his head. It would be better to take that than to press Yukari further, and suffer both the verbal and physical abuse she was capable of inflicting on him. "Later then..." he said, slipping his hands into his pocket.

Yukari gave Kazuya a confirming look, before glancing at Nyamo. She didn't really have a lot on her mind, rather she felt bad for some of the things she said. The fight they had reminded her of a call she received earlier in the day, but Yukari wouldn't bother explaining anything. She figured that Nyamo would be enlightened when she got home. How right she was...

* * *

Entering her apartment, Nyamo flicked the light on. She carried out her usual procedure of hanging up her jacket before checking the answering machine. She pressed play, and walked off into the kitchen. 

"_Hi, you've reached Minamo Kurosawa. Sorry, but I'm not home to take you call, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks"_

"Call number one. Received at 10:33 PM..." the machine droned in it's robotic voice.

"_Minamo?Minamo? MINAMO? Sweetie, it's your mother! How are you doing? Well by the sound of your voice on that god awful recording, not good. How many times must I tell you to change that thing? People might think you're dying! Anyways, the Yamagata's called me today! I told them about your amazing athletic record, and their son Haruto wants to meet you. Isn't That great! Please call me back! Bye!"_

"Call number two. Received at 10:35 PM..."

"_Minamo? It's your mother again. Please don't be afraid to call back. I promise Haruto's not over 50! Bye!_

"Call number three. Received at 11:01PM..."

"_...I think I got the wrong number..."_

"Call number four. Received at 11:22PM..."

"_Minamo?You're not home yet! You had better be sleeping, and not getting plastered with that drunk! You guys need to grow up! I don't think you want me to come out there! ...Give your worried mother a call, okay sweetie? Bye."_

"Call number five. Received at 11:47PM..."

"_Uh... Minamo? This is Noriko. I know it's kinda late, I hope you don't mind. You're probably wondering why I'm calling, but it's only fair that I give you the heads up. I've called the other teachers as well. I'll be the new nurse at your school, starting on Monday... You don't have to call me back, well it's not that I'm expecting you to-- I'm sorry, this is getting awkward. Bye."_

"End new messages..."

Nyamo stood frozen in the kitchen. _Shit._

_

* * *

_A/N: Uh oh! Noriko's back.. Who's Noriko? stay tuned to find out!...  
Don't we all have mother's like Nyamo's? I do, and sometimes she drives me nuts, but you realize that they only do it out of love...  
_Back on topic..._  
When I upload Ch.4, the things that have just occured will hopefully be cleared up for anybody who is confused. _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

This is another split chapter. I'm editing and looking over some parts of the second half, to make sure their are no plot conflictions.  
Now children, say "Hi" to Noriko!

This is the last time that I will say this. From now on, it will apply to every chapter: I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA!

**

* * *

**

**Trivia - Chapter 4**

Noriko's message still lingered on Nyamo's mind as she drove to school. _Just what I needed, an unwanted trip down memory lane..._

_All of the freshmen swimmers lined up around the pool. Coach Matsushita instructed them to watch and study the diving styles of the school's finest swimmers. Each swimmer varied in age, but a majority were seniors. After about five dived in, "she" was next._

_Noriko Akamori was rumored to be one of if not, the best swimmer on the team. The coaches called her "Ningyo", a quite fitting name. For as a junior, her skill almost rivaled that of entry-level college swimmers._

_Noriko's had a true swimmer's body; long, fit and graceful and one could tell that she was sure of herself just by watching how she moved. Her presence was powerful. Each step she took demanded your attention and nothing less; and attention she received. Everyone's eyes were fixed on her as she walked onto the diving board. Bouncing the board a bit, she assumed "proper form" and dived smoothly into the pool._

_The seemingly effortless dive rendered Nyamo speechless. After seeing something like that, her mind was blank. There was simply nothing she could say, to describe what she had just seen._

_After watching the rest of the swimmers, Coach Matsushita split the freshmen into groups, and assigned a" swimming coach" to each one. Coincidentally, Nyamo's group got Noriko. _

"_No, no. Like this" Noriko directed the "misguided" freshmen, demonstrating a "perfect" backstroke and putting a certain emphasis on the leg motion._

_Nyamo tried her best, yet according to Noriko she was still "struggling"._

"_You're motion is still awkward Kurosawa!" she chimed. After watching the girl for a few minutes, and getting aggravated, Noriko floated up behind her. "Alright, Look" she started, securing her hands onto the freshmen's abdomen. Nyamo's face instantly flushed pink, arousing giggles from some of her pool mates._

"_Now lean back slowly" Noriko instructed. As Nyamo leaned back, Noriko's hands gently slid up Nyamo's side before eventually clasping her hands._

_Nyamo was now floating straight on her back. She looked up at the green-eyed girl, who beamed back down at her. "Good, now kick!"_

_Looking at Noriko's face put Nyamo at ease. She soon, according to Noriko, "perfected" the kicking motion._

"_Great Job!" Noriko smiled, causing Nyamo to blush even harder._

_The freshmen thanked their swimming coaches before running off to the locker rooms._

"_Hey, Kurosawa!" Noriko called_

_Nyamo looked up "Huh?"_

"_C'mere a sec"_

_Nyamo came at once to Noriko's request. The junior was sitting at the pool side with both feet playing in the water "I was thinking..." she started._

"_Mm"_

"_I was thinking, if you wanted some more lessons after school, I'll be happy to give you some..." _

How awesome!_ Nyamo thought before giving her response, "Sure". How could she refuse? The best swimmer in the school was offering her one-on-one coaching._

"_See you at two then?"_

"_Yeah" Nyamo smiled before running back to the locker rooms to catch up with her classmates._

_Noriko laughed to herself before sliding into the crystal blue water. Nyamo was just too naïve..._

_That's how things started. The first lesson became a second, and a second led to a third. Until eventually they met everyday after school. Excessive touching, and mild flirtation made each lesson more intimate. Noriko was weaving Nyamo into her web._

_For weeks Noriko mindfully spun this twisted web of hers. Saying all the right things, touching Nyamo in the right places at the right times. The gullible freshman couldn't see past the masquerade of "love". Nyamo was falling head over heels with the senior's guise, and that was exactly what Noriko wanted. She had Nyamo bound; mentally and emotionally. Just like the others..._

Nyamo entered to school. Taking her normal route to the teacher's lounge, which was usually clear; she was surprised to see a long line of students lined up in the hallway. From the looks of it, the line was stemming from the Nurse's office. _What the hell is this?_

"Good morning Ms.Kurosawa" a few students bowed as she walked past them. Nyamo continued walking, but it was only a matter of seconds before she turned to ask one of them what was going on:

"Well, the new nurse, Ms.Akimori, called us down to redo our physicals" a pimply-faced boy told her.

"Do you have any idea why?"

The boy shrugged "Naw, I dunno. Something about having an 'up-to-date record'..."

"Thanks Kato"

Nyamo started walking again, quickening her pace as she passed the entrance of the Nurses office. Whatever Noriko was up to, that was her business.

The very moment she passed the door, it slid open. A male student stepped out and there _she_ was behind him.

"Good Morning Miss Kurosawa" the student bowed before hurrying off to his homeroom

Nyamo turned around to acknowledge him, but instead made unintended eye contact with Noriko.

"G—Good morning Mina-- Ms. Kurosawa" Noriko said in a low, almost monotonous tone.

Noriko was still somewhat fit; her jet black hair was in a ponytail, like how it often was in high school._ The cold bitch hasn't changed much, has she? _Nyamo thought, standing there for a moment. How she wished she could just walk away, but it wouldn't look good in front of the students, who by now, were looking at her for a response.

"Good Morning" Nyamo stiffened, clutching her bag with a fierce grip

Their eyes were locked in an intense, yet cold gaze. Confusion and curiosity swept over the students in the hallway, as all of emotional tension between the two women had affected them as well.

_Noriko kissed Nyamo on the forehead, "How's my little cutie?"..._

The situation became too uncomfortable for Noriko. "Well" She coughed, abruptly breaking eye contact and walking back into her office. Nyamo immediately turned around and headed for the teacher's lounge.

_Nyamo pleaded with her eyes, brushing a few strands of hair away from Noriko's face..._

Sliding the door open, Nyamo was greeted by the teachers present. To her surprise, Yukari had already arrived. Her friend was apparently scowling, furiously writing on a piece of paper.

_That's a first._ Nyamo sat down at her desk, before letting out a deep sigh. Yukari's head snapped up. "Do you mind?" she spat

"Whoa! You're actually doing work! Maybe I should visit the temple today"

"Well, Well! Isn't _somebody_ a funny-fuck this morning!"

Nyamo rolled her eyes and began to slowly unpack several books from her bag.

Yukari looked at her best friend for a moment; her current facial expression wasn't one Yukari had seen often. She slid her chair close to Nyamo, "It's Noriko isn't it?" she said in a low, almost inaudible voice.

"_I wish I could stay" Noriko sighed "But my dad insists that my mom and I move to Aomori with him"_

_Nyamo's head sunk into Noriko's neck; a single tear streamed down her face._

"...Yeah" Nyamo admitted, looking down at her books. _How does she know these things? _

Yukari slid her chair back to her desk. "Hm"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yukari shook her head.

* * *

"_You're beautiful, you know that?" Noriko whispered softly, lifting Nyamo's chin so that they could look into each other's eyes_

Nyamo blew her whistle, bringing the game to a close "Great work today guys" 

The sweaty, heaving students hurriedly shuffled to the locker rooms; chatting with each other along the way.

Noriko entered the gym. Doors slamming shut behind her, she approached Nyamo who was busy picking up stray balls from the floor.

Nyamo heard the footsteps but assuming it was one of the students, she decided not to look up. Reaching for the last ball on the floor, Nyamo's eyes met a set of feet; she stood up straight to see Noriko.

"Minamo" Noriko said plainly

Nyamo tossed a few balls into the cart, "Yes"

The nurse looked down and laced her fingers nervously, something Nyamo had never seen her do before. Her tone of voice was shockingly soft as well. "I-I don't want you to think-" Noriko sighed, "I don't want you to think that I'm working here to get close to you again-"

Nyamo shook her head._ Noriko actually trying to be sincere? What is she on?_ "Excuse me?" the gym teacher asked.

"I know that my employment here was sudden" Noriko began to pace slowly " But I don't want you to think that I took this job to come back into your life again", She stopped to look into Nyamo's perplexed face.

"Look, Noriko", saying her very name almost choked Nyamo "I _really_ don't give a shit." If there was ever a time that Nyamo bluntly said what was on her mind, it was now. Even Noriko was taken aback by the gym teacher's forwardness. Yukari would have been proud.

Noriko' s began to snicker, her tone of voice changing immediately "Would ya look at that? Now I always thought that you were soft, but I see you've managed to grow some--"

"Are you done?" Nyamo snapped

Noriko cast a sharp glare, turned around and stomped out of the gym.

Nyamo waited for the doors to slam shut before hurling one of the balls at the gym wall in anger. "Damn it" she pressed her hands on her face

"Um... Ms. Kurosawa?" a voice asked with concern "Are you okay?"

Nyamo looked up "I'm fine Rina, thank you"

The young girl was unconvinced, but it wasn't her place to pry into the teacher's private affairs. She smiled slightly and left the gym.

Nyamo had always tried her best not to bring her personal problems to her job, but Noriko was seriously rocking her boat. She sat down on the floor, clenching her hair in her fists. _That bitch..._

"_I'll always love you, no matter what" Noriko said softly, planting a soft kiss on Nyamo's lips._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: So that's who Noriko is. Do you like her? I don't, and I hope you don't either.

If the flashbacks don't make sense to you, it is because they are bits and pieces of events that happened over the course of Nyamo/Noriko's former "relationship". They didn't happen in sequence, but if you interpret them that way, it's alright.

Definitions for the words with " " (asterisks) next to them:

**Funny Fuck**- A sarcastic person; Someone who normally doesn't crack jokes, but at the right moment busts out with a sarcastic joke or comment.

**Ningyo** - Japanese for "Mermaid" or literally "Fish person"

So tell me what you think, whatcha really, really, really think! (sorry, had a spicegirls flashback...I hated those bitches...) 

**R&R is what I'm trying to say! **  



End file.
